


Safe Shelter

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentleness, M/M, Softness, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: They give each other safe shelter





	Safe Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk bingo - square I5 snuggles/cuddles

Neither one of them remembers when it starts, when it became a habit, a thing that they did, one seeking the other out when they needed comfort, a physical connection that wasn't sexual, but somewhere a long the line, it did. They weren’t ashamed of it but they didn't talk about it either. They each just did the best they could to provide what the other needed. They enjoyed each others company anyway, so turning to each other for comfort just seemed natural.  
Clint got that sometimes Bucky needed to hide away from the guilt his returning memories caused, the loudness and business of the world, the distrust of the team, or even the well meaning over careful way Steve treated him. When he showed up wherever Clint was with that tight, pinched look around his eyes, Clint would quickly finish what ever he was doing, then lead him to his room. He'd keep the lights low, make sure the room temperature was warm, as he led Bucky to the couch to pull him down to cuddle against his chest, wrapped securely in his arms.  
Bucky loved how safe he felt when Clint held him. The archer's arms were a solid and strong barrier against the rest of the world. His steady heart beat in his ear a reminder that he wasn't alone.  
Clint felt amazed and honoured that Bucky trusted him enough to be so vulnerable, trusted him to make him feel safe. He totally got the whole the world can be to much thing and was glad he could provide shelter when it got to be to much for the former assassin.  
Bucky understood better anybody else why Clint was sometimes wracked with guilt over the people he had killed while under Loki's thrall. Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, but emotions rarely listen to logic. Bucky got that, nobody else, not even Nat, did.  
So when Clint's guilt started to overwhelm him, he would go find Bucky. Bucky would take one look at him and head for his rooms without a word. He'd wrap Clint in a big, fuzzy blanket, then stretch out on the couch with his back against the arm before pulling Clint down to rest between his legs with his head on his shoulder. He'd wrap his metal arm around him and pet his hair with his flesh hand, humming lullaby’s until the tension had bled out of Clint's body.  
Bucky knew Clint didn't trust many people, not completely. A life time of betrayal caused him to always be waiting for a double cross, but for some reason that Bucky could not begin to comprehend, he trusted him, a former brainwashed assassin to make him feel safe enough to let go of the guilt that over took him. Bucky often felt a little dazed by it even as he did his best to provide a calm, safe place for Clint, the way he did for him.  
Nightmares often drove both of them from their beds, the need to physically move driving them to the common area, where they would plop down side by side, watching movies, taking comfort in being together.  
They thought nobody knew, but Tony often found them stretched out, heads on each other's shoulders in the middle of the couch, legs draped over the arms, on his late night searches for coffee. He would just smile, cover them with a couple of blankets, and quietly go on his way. If he told Jarvis to gently wake them before anyone else found them, well, nobody needed to know that.


End file.
